TILL THE END OF TIME: SWORD OF DESTRUCTION
by it's all or nothing
Summary: Link has banished ganon from this world, but now Ganon learned that he can come out of the sacred realm with a help from enemies from another time. Crossover from alot FFX, Inuyasha, and more!
1. Before the present was the past

Brother: Was happening Zelda lovers. This will be a great fanfic so watch out. My sis is sleeping so I'm gonna write as fast as i can, enjoy this.

Navi: Please R&R. enjoy...

Brother: Oh yeah Navi is going to be with me so Link has no companoin to help him on this chapter and any other chapter enjoy.

* * *

Chapter1: _before the beginning was the past_

Lightning streaked through the darkend clouds. Lava pouring on a huge mass of lost surface. While a floating island is in the middle of it. On the island was piles of rubble that used to be a dark tower. What it used to look like was black ancient metal, spikes to make it sharp and dangerous, and the top you couldn't see because a ring of smoke was covering the top. No one couldn't face the evil inside unless they had the ultimate weapon. The Master Sword.

Legends told that it was called the sword of evils bane. Many brave knights tried to find this weapon, but failed to achieve its ultimate power. Some said it was the only weapon to kill this half demon. But one day when all hope was lost. A boy in green found the Master Sword and finally went into the tower to fight the evil called Ganondorf.

The boy saw Ganondorf playing his oregan. A purple crystal appeared on top of the oregan. Inside was a girl. There hands started to glow in a shape of the triforce. Ganondorf stopped playing then said as if he was angry, "The triforce parts are resonating... They are combing into one. The two triforce parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago."

Ganondorf bellowed, "But I didn't expect it would be hidden within you two!" He crackled a sinister laugh. "And now, finally all the triforce parts have gathered here!" He looked at Link then bellowed, "These toys are too much for you! I command you to return them to me!" Ganondorf then showed the triforce of power and a purple aura blasted at Link, pushing him to the wall.

Zelda screemed, "Link! I can't help you! Because of the waves of darkness, I can't get close! I'm sorry Link!" She then disappeared. "If you think you can win... then you're wrong!" yelled Link looking into the abyss of darkness that surrounded his foe, twitching every time he see's it.

"And you think you can!" snapped Ganondorf. He took out his sword and ran toward Link. Link took out his sword & sheild then started running as well. As both foes close in on each other, it would look like a holy light was surrounding Link and pure darkness surrounding Ganondorf. Staggering strikes were performed, trying to seek the weak points in their foes blows.

'What power. The sense that he can overtake the hits of my sword and the essense of thetriforce of power. What must he be thinking? The clarity of who shall rise? Or his beloved princess?What power.' Ganondorf held the attack. Then pushed Link to now attack him, while Link tries to block the attacks.

'Strange,each time he strikes he gets stronger, likewhen I fought dark Link.But why? Is it the darkness? MaybeZelda's light force is beingdrained.If that's the case, thenI shall try and kill him faster.'Link screemed, "Din's fire!" A ball of fire was thrown toward Ganondorf.

Ganondorf shifted his eyes on the the ball of flame and caught it like it was nothing. "hehe. Is that all you can do?" asked Ganondorf loudly. He threw the fire ball back at the owner. Link blocked it with his sheild. Then Ganondorf threw a lightning orb at Link. Link's sword glowed white light and reflected his lightning shot.

"What the hell," yelled Ganondorf hitting it as well with his own sword. 'So he learned the true way of reflecting magic, I should have never made the phantom.'The ball went back and forth until it hit the king of evil. It stunned him long enough that Link took out a bow and arrow and aimed at him. Focusing his energy on the arrow it started to glow, causing his hands to glow. He shot the light arrow at Ganondorf.

Link ran toward him slashing as quickly as he can. 'So, this is his weakness, the light arrows could stun him. But he's quick, no telling what he may do. 'Blood was pouring down Ganondorf's body, but the blood suddenly stopped and he blocked Link's attack with his sword. "Do you remember this sword!" yelled Ganondorf while swinnging his sword.

"I've heard about it," muttered Link dodging the swing from his head. Then did a spin attack causing the sword to go blue for a second.

"The two swords of destiny," explained Ganondorf while trying to prarry the spin attack. "The sword of the heavens and the sword of hell. Your sword was originally made to kill evil. My sword was originally made to break your sword." The swords sparked and crackled when they came to blows.

"This sword will never break,"screemed Link getting Ganondorf unbalanced."The one that will break is you!" Then struck Ganondorf hard in the chest.

Ganondorf shrieked in pain, "If I die... then you shall come with me!" He struck Link hard in the stomach with his sword. Blood gushed out of the hero's body. He was gasping for air and his power was weakening. He then went to his knee's while holding his stomache."It's time for you to die." sighed Ganondorf. His hands were conguring a black cloud, concentrating his energy, the cloud started to glow with huge mass of lightning. Link got up, holding his stomach very tightly and sqinting in pain. He took out his sword and it started to glow blue, then to yellow. He was going to use his best attack that he could do.

Ganondorf screemed in a rushed voice, "Now die!" Then threw hundreds of lightning bolts that were impossible to block. Link used the spin attack that went faster and longer, but blood was going everywhere while he was doing that. Ganondorf was again stunned and Link ran towards him. Slashing fast and hard, he then stopped, breathing hard and fast. ' too... tired... one more... hit.'

Ganondorf got up, andglared at Link. "You should have killed me when you had the chance!" shouted Ganondorf. He then started swinging really hard and fast as well.

Link was pushed into the wall. Attempting to block every fast strike, but kept on failing. "Heh heh heh, now even the Hero of Time shall-" Ganondorf stopped and looked at Link. Link whispered to himself, "Nayru's love." He was then surrounded by a blue crystal, shining in blue light from a dim crimson room. "Your magic is no use to my power!" roured Ganondorf. Then started striking again.

Ganondorf was being blocked by Link's sword and shield but then Link was caught off guard. "Now die!"screached Ganondorf and stroked at Link, but then was blocked from his spell. Then his sword was held upside down and Ganondorf's throat was close to the sword. "No... you die..." whispered Link and stroked his throat then jumped away from Ganondorf.

He kneeled down and held his throat. Ganondorf muttered, "The great evil king Ganondorf... beaten by this kid!" Blood gushed out of his throat. "Link!" Ganondorf was then surrounded by white light and the roof was collapsing.

The roof was gone and Ganondorf fell to his knees, to his face. A purple crystal came down and disappeared. Zelda turned and looked down at the once living Ganondorf. "Ganondorf... pitiful man... without a strong, ritious mind, he could not control the power of the gods and-"

The place started to rumble and fallen rubble was coming down. "Link... this place is crumbling into ruins. With his final breath he is still trying to kill us within these walls. Please follow me," said Zelda.

He then followed her, running down on the crumbling ramp. They then reached to a bar door. Link started slamming the bars but did not budge. Then he held his stomach again tightly. "There's no way... I cant push it," said Link breathing heavily while blood was moving freely.

"I'll try to move it,"said Zelda. She concentrated her energy on the bars. The bars started to glow blue and was pushed out of the way. Link had no comment because of his pain but said, "Let's go." They ran until they saw the last bar door.

"Just one more to go," said Link. But what Link did not know was that she was tired from pushing all those bars out. She then went to the bars and pushed it out once more. Then they both watched it to crumble down into ruin.

"It's over... It's finally over,"muttered Zelda. "Link, I'm sorry I did not help you in the battle before-" Then a quick rumble shook it again. Link then pushed her out of the way.

"What? I thought he was finished." He then walk toward the pile of rubble to see his body until...

Fire surrounded the Hero of Time and Ganondorf came out of the rubble. He then showed him the triforce of power. "I shall not die from a mere mortal!"scowled Ganondorf. His voice as if sounding like a god. Lightning striked from the far distance and Ganondorf was surrounded by red Lightning bolts. He was turning into his demon form.

He started swinging his hardest attack on Link's sword. Link then lost force on his sword and was thrown outside the fire. He turned his head to see where his sword went. Zelda screemed, "He will not trap me this time. This time we fight together! "He then turned to Ganondorf and roared out.

Pain still echoed in his body from his other battle and now, he knows he won't live from this final battle. He then took out an arrow and turned it into a light arrow. Ganondorf was then struck. Then he shot another arrow at it's tail. Ganondorf then threw his sword toward Link's body, but he rolled out of the way. He then took out a dagger from his pocket. The same sword he used when he was little. The Kokiri Sword.

He stabbed the evil from the leg. It yelped in pain but a sound that only dragons would scream, but then still attacked by stomping on the ground. Making Link move toward a crumble wall. Zelda screamed in fright of what was happening. But he still got up and went toward his death. He ran toward it, nothing was in his eyes.

Ganon's sword was swinging toward everywhere, but Link had the chance to jump in the air and stab the evil king's orb. Causing Ganon to collapse to the floor and the fire going down. Link went back to the ground, struggling to stand up but somehow to pull himself to stay put. Zelda's hands were glowing white light. She then beathed heavily, "I'm not ready yet... keep him busy until I'm ready."

He then got his sword and said to himself, "Now you're gonna die". Link limped toward it to hit it once more but was to late to swing at it. It then swung at him again but Link jumped on it's sword and went toward it's head and started swinging at it. Ganondorf turned at Link and shot out a flame at him which caused him to fall out of Ganon's sword. 'How am I going to beat him when he keeps on doing that." He thought for a sec, and had an idea. "Maybe that will work."

Link went toward Ganondorf. Eyes were fixed together. Ganondorf was about to swing his sword, but ice frozed his arm. He then tried his other arm, but was frozen as well. Then both his feet were frozen. Then it was tackled by Link and his tail was chopped off, causing blood to pour out. Fire went down again and a white light hit Ganondorf hard in his body. "I'll... hold him down for a while... do the final blow."

Link went to Ganondorf and shown him the sacred blade. His last words were, "You shall be prisoned in the sacred realm. May you rot in the prison as long the sages bond are true and the master sword still holds power." His sword turned blue and striked its face until the sword was stuck in it's mouth. Link took it out and Ganondorf started swinging at Link while he opened his arms taking the blow.

Zelda breathed heavily, "Sages of time... may he... go to the sacred realm." Her hand was over her head to help make the sacred realm. Then collapse.

An old man from the portal of time then roared, "Forest, fire, water, spirit, and shadow. It's time to take action. Let us make Ganondorf's final destination." All five races came out of nowhere and connected their power to make a portal to the sacred realm.

Slowly, ganondorf floated around, doing little amount of movement. Even his voice was very slow. "Curse you sages... Curse you Zelda... Curse you Link! Once I come out here... That's when I will destroy your descendants!" He stayed there, not able to get out. But time flows like a river, and history repeats...

* * *

Brother: So what did you think? Was it great, was it grand.

Navi: Was it boring.

Brother: Hm well what ever it is tell me. But be brutal be brutal. I'm just kidding , but flames are accepted. I shall write soon. See ya later kiddies.


	2. The Beginning

Brother: My second chapter is up. This is so exciting.

Navi: Yeah I'm so bored. (yawns) Why do I have to stay here?

Brother: Just wanted to know what you look like and you look like Tinkerbell.

Navi: NO I DO NOT! I DO NOT HAVE BIG HIPS! He's lying reviewer's I do not look like Tinkerbell.

Sister: Whoo-hoo I got a ten!

Brother: That's my sister playing mario party 4. I do not understand the game. Well enjoy because I know half of you don't read this. So happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 2:The Beginning

Many centuries has passed since that fateful day. Ganondorf longing to get out of there. Only to have an orb on his forehead that he could take out and see whats happening outside his cell. "A thousand curses upon this wretched cell!" he bellowed. "Why hasn't my magic and the triforce of power not pushing away this sacred realm!"

"IT's because you need the five worlds of darkness..." echoed the cloaked man. "... The sages power is old, but it still holds on to you... We have... managed a spell that will take you out... But you must pay a price..." Ganondorf looked around everywhere. "Who are you? Speak before i shall spill your blood!"

A sinister crackle poured the room in the echo-lifelless space that is around him. "Do not DARE say such verbal threats to ME!" He walks up to him. "CRUCIO!" His wand flickered red and hit Ganondorf. However, it didn't harm him at all. "Save your pathetic sorcery, scum!" He threw it back at him, but the other protected himself with a barrier.

Ganondorf laughed, "How did you even come in here?" The cloaked figure looked at him, only to say, "Why will I tell such a weak man!" Ganondorf smiled, " You need me. That's why." The hooded figure only looked at him. "Forget the question I said earlier. What's your name? And what spell could possibly get me out of here?"

He took off his hood, and said. "My name is Voldemort. The other question however is none of your concern." He looked away for ganondorf. "They don't even know what I'm about to do... The five worlds of darkness are from other times. There names are not what it seems for that they are in this world."

Ganondorf though about it. "What are you going to do?" He looked back at him. " I may go into time wherever and whenever i may wish. I can also give this power to anyone that i desire. However, if I may meddle into my past, I may not come back alive." He looked at him, "You mean, you won't come back as you were?"

Voldemort smiled, "Exactly! I need one of your minions to do this job for me. If i am found in those times, things will not be good in my case." Ganondorf thought about this. 'If I help him, and he get's me out. I may take this power and use it for me!' he looked back at him. " I believe I have someone who will help you! But before he goes, he needs to do one thing for me."

They talked it over. "Very well!" said Voldemort. " We may not know that this Link will be in our way."He smiled, "Yes! We will take care of him while he's weak..."

Later in that night...

Link, 17 years old, is in an arena ready to fight whatever comes out of the door. Crowds were cheering, dirt was on the arena, and Link took out a sword and shield behind his back and was in battle stance. It was like a coliseum where he is fighting.

The doors opened slowly to show a heavy metal man that holds a battle axe and three wolves. "I thought they said it wa gonna be hard," shouted Link. Then a red armored foe with a flail was coming out.

"Now we're talkin," yelled Link. He ran up to them and yelled out, "Din's fury!" he touched the ground and made the floor turn into fire, it was spreading rapidly.Wolves were burned away to nothing, but the iron plated man had no effect on him. Instead made the flail weapon on fire.

'Oh god! Why does this have to happen'. He went toward the flail of fire and tried to attack the red armored figure, but the flail was moving way to fast. Link then jumped in mid-air and slashed downward onto the red iron foe. He was not moving at all.

He looked around and thought, "Alright, that one is done, but where is-" Link was then kicked to the ground and saw that he was about to slice him to two. Link rolled out of the way from the axe and stood up.The iron plated foe tried to pick up his axe, but it was stuck to the ground. Link tried swinging at him, he tried cutting his head, his leg's, and his stomach, but there was no scratch on him.The foepicked up the axe and swung it at Link. Link then shouted out loud, "Farores awakening!" He then disappeared into thin air.

The foe was looking around for him. Then Link, out of no where attacked the leather strap on its back, which then opened up a new set of armor. 'So that's how you do it,' thought Link cutting more and more. He was attacking thestraps some more until there was only chains on him.Link stroked hard and fast until he was down. The crowed cheered wildly and Link ended, "Thank you and good night!"

Link was then getting out himself, but was stopped by a hooded person, "Hey, great fighting out there!" This person seemed very rushed. As if he was in a hurry. "Hey, thanks!" said Link. " What's your name?"

He stared at him, and paused. "You don't need to know, at least not right now." He gave him a card. "Please go to this museum and bring your friends with you. You need to check it out!"

Link thought of him kind of strange, but he took the card and looked at it. " Alright. I guess I'll go if I'm not busy..." When he looked back up, he wasn't there. ' heh. I guess he was busy. Probably giving out more of those cards...' He walked away and went to his apartment. ' ah, finally a place to rest." He went in and went soundly asleep.

After a couple of hours, he was then woke up from the rude awakening by saria. "Wake up sleepy head, let's go to the museum!"

* * *

Navi: Remember to read and review (R&R)alright.

Sister: Hey what are you doing.

Brother: Oh shoot got to go. Third chapter is coming out soon so be ready. Peace and out...


	3. The Museum

Brother: YAY! A REVIEW I GOT SOME REVIEWS! WATCH OUT PEOPLE I'M IN TOWN!

Navi: It was my idea to say R&R in the first place.

Sister: ...

Brother: Don't mind my sister she's just crazy.

Ron and Hermione: Woah where are we.

Brother: I guess there is a side effect.

Ron: Eek! A DRAGON FLY THAT GLOWS!

Crazy Navi: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

Ron: HOLY SMOKES IT TALKS!

Hermione: That's a fairy.

Brother: ...You're smart.When I was little I thought it looked like a flying light bulb. Oh yeah thank you dark you're our first reviewer... well you're not the first one, but you're the first one reading this story so I say thank you.

Navi: START THE STORY OR I'M GONNA KILL A NERD TODAY!

Chapter 3: The museum

* * *

"Why and how did you know," Questioned Link getting up.

"A guy told me that it just opened today!" said Saria jumping up and down. "And even, I'm bored!"

He looked down and sighed. "Alright, we'll go to the museum," said Link ."But can you please get out of my room."

"Alright," said saria excitedly and skipped out. "I can't believe she could be so hyper. I can't believe I even gave her the house keys," said Link to himself.

As he walked out of his room his friend slammed open the door, then closed it shut. "What the hell did you do that for Jason," yelled Link. Jason had black hair, dark green eyes,black shirt, and black pants.

"Wow your door works really good," said Mido."Well now it doesn't," yelled Link looking at the chipped door.

"Hey, a museum is-," said Mido but stopped.

"Yeah we know that," said saria. "We're going right now. Do you want to come?"

"Well yeah.That's why I came over here,"said Mido.

They went outside and Saria said, "Alrighty! I'm driving."

"Oh no you don't," said Link. "The last time I let you drive you almost killed us and I got a 100 ticket."

"Fine then, you drive," said Saria. "That's the idea!" answered Link. Then they went in the car.As they drove Link said, "Umm, do you guys know where it is at."

"Yeah, it's near the mall and the old abandoned church," said Jason simply.

"Alright... thanks?" said Link. As they finally found it and went in. They saw a huge rock with really wierd writing. On the right side had really old papers, but you couldn't understand them. On the left side were translated.

While they were roaming the place. They saw another stone,but it had three papers that talk about it. "Wow, talk about a story, they're the same thing almost," said another person walking by.

"Saria, do you want to read it," said Link.

"Alright," said saria.

The Hero of Legend

"The legend long ago... Long ago, in hyrule, a beautiful kingdom surrounded by forests and mountains... legends told of an almighty and infinity of knoledge golden power that lay hidded. It was hidden in the sacred realm beyond the reach of men, but one day...

...A dorway to the sacred realm was suddenly opened... Hoping to claim the golden power as there own... they began to quarrel and fight... many sought to enter the hidden golden land...

But none returned, and instead evil powers began to issue forth from the dark portal... so the king commanded six sages to close the gate of the golden power... Many brave knights were lost in the battle to protect the sages from the tides of evil, but the spell was cast and the evil were no more... except one."

"Alright, let's try the second one," said Saria.

The Hero of Time

"This is one of the legends of which the people speak... Long ago, there existed a land where a golden power that lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself.

With it's strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope was lost, and the our of doom seemed at hand...

A young boy appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evils bane, he sealed the dark one way and gave the land light. This boy that travel through time was known as The Hero of Time.

"All for one kid," said Mido. "I wonder what it meant by time."

"Isn't it obvious," explained Link. "He could control time."

"You can be right," said Jason. "But why a kid? Doesn't he have a family?"

Link then answered, "Remember the guy with pure power. He probably killed his parents."

"Okay now!" Shouted Saria. "I want to read the third one. So will youys SHOUT UP!!" they kept quiet after that.

The Hero of Wind

"This is where the story dies... The triforce has one ability from each triangle. The top first is the triforce of power, on the left is the triforce of wisdom, and the one in the right is the triforce of courage.

The man had all of them once, but could not control the power. Therefore, was trapped in the sacred realm. The Hero of Wind did not put him there, but the Hero of Time did.

The Hero of Wind was never found in documents of any sort. But a myth that stopped spreading long ago."

"Hmm... Hey! Let's go to those statues over there," shouted Saria. They walked over there and saw markings of what they are."Wow, look at this one," said saria amazed.

Inuyasha

Wields the sword of his father's.

A half demon that cares for himself, but still had his companions for help.

Tidus

A warrior that protected his friends.

His sacrifice saved the world from Sin.

Fox Mcloud

He avenged his father's death and

saved the world from the wrath of...

Harry Potter

A strong wizard that learned

the magic to go through time

and summoned spirits that needed help.

After that and a few walks around, Saria said, " I'm starving. Let's go to the mall."

They walked out and Link was sitting on the car. Mido said, "Aren't ya comin'?"

"I'm gonna wait for you guys," said Link remembering that he's not allowed to go in there because he stole something. "Well alright let's go,"and the two went to the mall.Link was then waiting for them.

As he walked around kicking a can, he could not believe how bored he was. He looked at the church and said to himself, 'I wonder why it's abandoned? Why is it not even taken down? Maybe I should go in. There's no sign that said I can't go in.'

He looked around if anyone was looking. He then ran over there to open the door and look inside. Light demmed the place. There wasn't alot of light. All he could see was another big black room. "Wow! This place is so clean. I inspected some cob webs here or there, but no not a spect," said Link to himself.

He went in the other room and past through three pendents indented on a stoned table. One emerald, one ruby, and one sapphire. He went deeper and saw a window lit on a pedestal. "Great! there's a pedestal, but no sword." As he looked around some more to see if something was left behind, he saw ring on the floor. The ring had one golden triangle on it. Link picked it up and said, "Heh heh, I knew there has to be something."

He put it on and it began to glow. "What the-," he stopped by the shock waves hitting him. Waves of wind was moving towards him. Lightning was appearing and gone each second. After that, a black figure was near him. As if appeared just now.

It had a black cap, black tunic, black boots, black pants, a sword and shield, piercing red eyes, and black hair. It looked like Link almost. The shock waves were gone and saw the dark figure. "Who are you?" Questioned Link. "I'm your dark and despair. Your darkest hour. I am known as Dark Link...!" He then took out his sword and shield. "And thou shall draw down blood, and I will live to rule this land!"

"Not if I can help it," shouted Link. He then ran toward Dark Link to punch him, but missed then got kicked. Link went to the ground. While Link was on the ground,he looked around and saw a sword in the pedestal. It had a purple handle, silver blade, and something was written on it. It was out of reach. So, Link got up, but was about to get attacked once more.

He dodged Dark Link's attacks and yelled, "Nayru's light!" A little light burst out of his hand, but couldn't hurt the other Link. "Haha, your magic is to weak! Taste my dark magic," scolded Dark Link. "Fatal's fury!" A dark wave of energy hit Link, causing him to hit the ground again.

"You shall-," Dark Link froze. He turned to see the sacred sword. He looked at Link's hand and then frowned. He asked,"Thou harnesses the power of gold? You will not take me again-."

Dark Link and Link heard a voice and it said, "Don't play around with him. Kill him and kill the sages so I can come forth!" it demanded. "Yes... yes of course..."muttered Dark Link. He went to Link and took out his sword. "Die," said Dark Link and swingedhis sword.

When it was so close to Link's throat. The cloaked figure that Link seen before yelled out, "Expeliarmous!" Dark Link's sword flew off the room. "Accio sword!" Then the sword in the pedestal came to harry. "Damn ye's luck. Thou shall see me again," said Dark Link jumping to the window. "We have to get out of here," said Hary. "Aucentic momentum!" Link then blacked out after that.

* * *

Brother: Well this got to be good.

Hermione: Hm. Long. I guess that's better.

Ron: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Crazy Navi: Remember to R&R and stop sqirming.

Sister: Well there you have it is done so peace and out.

Brother: That's my line sis.My name is Brother,Peace and out...


	4. The source of time

Hermione: Dark's friends like bookworms.Good thing I'm only half.

Brother: My friend looks like you. Except you're way smarter than her and my friend is hotter. Oh yeah. Afterlyfe thank you for correcting me. I didn't know that. And sk8terat I'm sorry, but he needs to be there or it wouldn't be the same.

Ron: Wicked. I'm really hot? (He touches himself) Ouch.

Navi: Yeah... if people like nerds today.

Ron: Yeah I love nerds (Get a box of nerds).

Sister: I'm writing the intro. Mwahaha. No one can stop me now.

Brother: Okay give me back the keyboard (Holds the keyboard).

Sister: Never!

Brother: NOW!

Sister: (Tries to hold the keyboard)

Brother: (Tries to steal it).

Ron: Okay...

Navi: Just read the story.

* * *

Chapter 6: The source of time

Link awoked. Water, poured on the floor. His surroundings was not sure. He felt as though different. He looked at himself from the water and saw two pointy ears, a green cap, green tunic, green shorts, brown gauntlets, and still the same face. He didn't look older, but looked almost the same.

"You're finally awake," said Harry while polishing the sword.

"Where are we," queried Link. He saw water circling him down to the ground, yet their weren't alot of water on the floor. Seven big medallions were on the ground spread apart to look like a circle surrounding them both.

"You're at the portal of time," explained Harry." All I know was that these spirits were nagging about you. So I brought you here."

Out of nowhere three spirits appeared." Finally you're here. We thought you died on the spot," assumed the hero of legend.

"Wow, how comforting," said the hero of wind sarcastically." You should stop doing that, you know."

"Hey, shut up I sense the golden power," said the hero of time looking at Link.

The hero of time then grinned. "You actually did it."

"Of course I did," said harry furiously." He almost died."

"Alright now I will-" the hero of legend was interupted.

"No, I will do it," conflicted the hero of time. "You're to old."

The hero of legend roared, "At least my sword was more powerful, yours were too weak!"

As they argued of who's stronger. Link shouted, "Can someone please tell me why I'm here!"

It was peaceful, you could here water pour on the ground. "You're here because the sages power is weakening," said the hero of wind.

"And that Ganondorf's power is rising quickly," said the hero of time.

"Even, Dark Link is bringing powerful dark leader's to open the sacred realm once again," said the hero of legend.

"I don't understand. Why does dark Link look like me?," asked Link.

The spirits looked at eachother, and the hero of time spoke. "He was born inside of you. You have a power that you can control time. I know this, your twin was able to do so. Although, you dont have the power nor the stamina and mind to do so. To have such a being out here, something drastic must have happened to you later on in your life."

"...I must go, I have no choice. Do I?" Link looked at them deeply. " No, you have no choice. You either go, or mankind will be extinct. But you may still choose to live on." Link snapped, "No! I must go! I don't want this to happen!"

"Good," said the hero of wind. "The first place to go at is Corneria where Fox Mcloud is at. He could help by making strong barriers. The third is Tidus. He shoots out energy off his sword. Then finally, Inuyasha. I heard that one of his attacks, he could kill one-hundred demons. Harry Potter can help you get there," said the hero of time.

"Alright, here's your sword. Use it at all times if neccesary" explained Harry. Then he gave the sword to Link.

"Now begin," shouted everyone except Link and Harry. A blue aura like crystal surrounded them both and they disappeared.

* * *

Brother: I forgot to tell you this is a crossover.

Navi: Stupid.

Sister: It's sad to be his sister.

Hermione: You shouldn't forget about those kind of things.

Reviewer's: YEAH!

Brother: I'm sorry I forgot.

Ron: Yeah... right.

Navi: R&R please.

Brother: My name is brother, peace and out...


	5. hitech machinery

Brother: I know what I am gonna do.

Ron: Oh yeah, I don't know where Harry is at... So I can't really borrow it.

Brother: I'm putting all three books together. And these books are the following: TILL THE END OF TIME: SWORD OF DESTRUCTION, TILL THE END OF TIME: SAGES REQUIEM,and TILL THE END OF TIME: IMAGE OF THE INVISIBLE. It's gonna be great!

Navi: That's what you said the last time.

Reviews: Yeah!

Brother: I'm sure this time.

Navi: You said that too.

Reviewer's: Yeah!

Sister: Oh yeah. Dark... I think I'm a little older than you. Sorry,but can't go nowhere.

Brother: Say what sis.

Sister: Nothing.

Hermione: Hey! Where is Harry? And Dark's friend.Hmm, this is too wierd, this is no hook up place...But if you can find me I'll think about it.

Navi: Who's harry?

Hermione: Just start the story.

Brother: All right.

* * *

Chapter 7: Planes, battle ships, and automobiles

Link and Harry were sleeping near an alley. A person then said, "Wake up."

They didn't move. "Wake up." And still they did not move. He then sighed and got a bucket of water and poured it on them.

"What the hell," screemed both of them.

"Hey, where are we,"asked Link. It had clear blue sky, tall buildings, battle ships, and a huge plane - like ship.

The guy became blank. "We're at Corneria, home of the starfox team. Where are you from?"

They both looked at each other. "We went to the bar last night," lied Harry. "We blacked out a bit."

The person questioned, "There's a bar over here? I did not know that."

"Oh, umm, it just opened," Lied Link.

The guy said, "Oh. Well, good to meet you, see ya later." As he walked away Link swore he heard that guy said again, "There's a bar?"

"That was close," said Harry.

"Alright. What do we do now," asked Link.

"We search and find," answered Harry. "He can be anywhere. He might be on those-" Harry stopped and saw a glowing blue lightning barrier in the distance."And that's where he is."

They walked... and walked... and walked until they saw this hi- tech car. "This is taking to long," said Harry. "Let's go jack that car over there." He looked at the door and yelled, "Aloh ha mora!" Then the door opened and they went in.

There was alot of bottons so Harry was pressing every botton. Link asked, "Do you know how to work this thing?"

"Harry then answered, "No but-" The car was moving really fast and they were both screaming.

"Grab the wheel," yelled Link. "Watch out! A truck!" Then turned the wheel to see a gas truck. "I don't want to die here!" Harry turned again and jumped out. "Good idea!" Then jumped out as well.

Link cried out, "We're alive!" Then the car hit the building. Causing a huge explosion.

They looked at each other in amazement. "Uh... Let's go now," said Harry. Link nodded and went to look for the barrier. Finally after walking for twenty minutes searching. They found the source of the barrier. A fox-like person is fighting someone in the barrier and the fox is winning.

"Wow that looks like fun," said Link. The guy was on his knees and the fox kicked him off the arena.

"How boring... Will anyone defeat the great Fox Mcloud!"

"That's our guy," exclaimed Harry."Now we- hey come back."Harry saw Link go forward.

Link yelled, "I will fight you!"

Fox Mcloud yelled back, "Very well... come forth and break this barrier if you wish to fight me!" Starfox touched the ground and the barrier came back.

Link took out his sword, but didn't realise his sword started to glow blue. Link went up the stairs and was next to it, and just one blow the barrier was shattered.

Fox Mcloud asked in amazement, "What did you do! No one broke the barrier down into pieces before!"

Link then asked, "Are you gonna fight me? Or are you afraid I may kill ya?"

Fox answered, "Yes, I will fight you, but in one condition. You must fight without your sword."

Link digged his sword on the hard cold ground. "I don't need a weapon to beat you." Fox smirked and said, "Let's begin."

Fox ran toward him in great speed. Then started to kick and punch. Link blocked some of the attacks, but was slammed on to the ground.

Link got up with anger and yelled, "Din's circle!" A small circle surrounded Fox. Fox touched the ground and the barrier was back on, evaporating the fire. Once he stood up again, Link punched his face. Causing him to fall on the ground.

"You're quick," said Fox. "But you're not gonna be this quick." Then Fox was moving everywhere. Attacking Link's side, leg, face, and was getting unconcious. As he was going down to his knees, his hands were gripping a blue sword. It wasn't the master sword, but the aura that made it look like a saber.

Link closed his eyes, he focused the sound of the fox.Then striked Fox Mcloud down. Then Link yelled, "Farore's wind!" A mass of wind hit Fox Mcloud so hard that he flew to the building.

Link stopped and said, "Wow. I haven't had that much fun for a while!" He took out his sword from the ground and put it away. Then went to Fox. "Good fight," said Link shaking fox hand.

"You to," said Fox Mcloud. "I never knew you had the aura and not the the sword itself..."

"Well... Me either. Will you follow me?" asked Link. Fox Mcloud followed him and went to Harry. "It's your turn," said Link.

Harry told him everything and why they were here. "So, will you help us," asked Harry.

"Alright, I'll help you," Answered Fox.

"Okay," said Harry. " Accentic Momentum." Then they were all transported back.

* * *

Brother: I think it's shorter this time.

Sister: oo

Ron: oo

Hermione: --

Reviewer's: --

Navi: ...R&R alright.

Brother: My name is brother. Peace and out...


	6. The Help of a summoner and her guardians

Brother: Sorry I didn't write anything for thousands and thousands of years but this time it will be bigger and...I am gonna try harder this time.

Navi: How?

Brother: ...I don't know.

Hermione: So you don't know how to make yourself work hard?

Sister: Hey! Where's my nerds and chocolate bar!

Ron: (Eating nerds and a chocolate bar) And it was just on the chair.

Sister: Gimme my chocolate!

Ron: (runs into the bathroom and locked the door.)

Navi: Those two are at it again. (background sister is breaking the door and Ron is screaming like a girl)

Sister: Oops! (looks at Rons hand) Chocolate!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, but if I did say I own them then good luck finding me : ).

* * *

Chapter 7: The help of a summoner and her guardians

Water swepted down the never-ending ground. Light was dim. While sparkles of light then tuned to a human form. The spirits were waiting for them. The middle spirit held a shield.

"Where are we," questioned Fox looking at the spirits."You're at the source of time," answered the hero of wind. The hero of Legend then said, 'It seems you're almost done...But it isn't good enough, you have to hurry before he will reign his power for all time!" His light then began to fade and disappear.

"Hey where he go," questioned them all moving around and turning their heads. "He went to the sacred realm where Ganondorf lies." explained the Hero of Time."But not inside of course and not outside either." The hero of time went to Link. He showed him the shield he used. "Take this. It will come in handy when you're in your tightest position..."

Link touched the shield and it automatically turned into color. It was clean steel, in the middle was blue sapphire while the triforce was coated on it. Once it fully turned into color it slipped out of Link's hands. He tried to pick it up from the wet floor, but there was no avail. Then his friends tried helping him and it came up from the floor to Link's back.Then the hero of wind gave Link a mirror so he can teleport back to the source of time. Now they were ready to do the next mission. "Get a boy name Tidus and his group." The three started to levitate. "My luck to all of you, now go!" There bodies was surrounded from a blue crystal and was circling them until they disappeared from a flash of light.

Meanwhile far away from time itself and all excistance, there was green fog and mist. The sky was not seen, as if the fog blocked everything except the mountains, and a old tower with the glowing color of red as blood inside it. Dark Link bowed down to his master, Ganondorf, while he wanders around in the portal to the sacred realm. "Did you kill him Dark Link?" bellowed Ganondorf in a deep solymn voice. "No master. But I brought you two people that can help." Out in the darkness he saw a cloaked figure and a turtle half dragon.

"Good! You brought Voldemort and Bowser. You're half way done, but you still failed me! I ordered you in that temple to kill him!" His eyes glowed in anger as the sacred realm started glowing brighter. "I-I tried master, b-but the wizard stopped my attack." stuttered Dark Link knowing what can happen to him. "Let me bring my friends," querried Voldemort. "Our deatheater's will surely finish the job."

He started to calm down as the light went down, "Alright. Now hurry! My magic is almost done to get out of this horrid realm," commanded Ganondorf. "Yes master," answered Dark Link and disappeared. "Who are you bringing," Asked Bowser while his dark green eyes looked upon Ganondorf. "Their enemies, even a war to finish off those who defies me!" Then he laughed histerically into the deathly wind.

They softly fell on the ground, but something was wrong. Everyone felt an uneasy feeling at this place. They were at the shore. They heard yelling at the distance. and when they looked at the distance, a huge rock-like creature was in the water. They looked at the top of the cliff and saw seven people looking down upon the thing. Some warriors fought on the shore, ones that died was shreaded and was eaten, ones that live tried to get them off. " Let's go help," screemed Link and not a second later they ran toward them.His sword was unsheathed and it began to glow, fox's laser was out and ready to shoot, and Harry's wand was ready to be used as well.

Gun's and sword's were clashed while killing the creature's, but they mainly tried to attack the huge fiend. Link was surrounded by what looks like birds except they had five eyes, there wings were as sharp as dagger's, and when they are dying, their wings would glow and flutter to shoot out a blast of energy. They jumped at him at all angles, his sword was attacking randomly until was off guard, he was stabbed from his side, then was surrounded again. "You won't do that to me again," bellowed Link holding his side. He pushed his elbow, his hands were as though looked like he was holding a ball, and pressed down his hands to the ground. "Din's fire!" a barrier of fire surrounded Link then spread towards them while getting scorched. it then stopped as a field of scortched fiends were on the ground.

"COME TO ME QUICK!" shouted Fox while a wave of energy was evaporating everything from its path. The cliff collapsed to the ground as the rock-like creature gave another shock wave. They came to him and the blue electrified barrier was summoned. It hit the barrier and it stopped. And now all you can see is dust. They walked around yelling, "Is anyone alive!" but there was no reply. The dust evaporated and what they saw was half eaten flesh, blood on rocks and on the dirt, and the fiend still there.

Right next to it was a tower where a atenna was pointed right at it. The atenna was then glowing and shot out a laser. The thing had a barrier, but the shield was starting to break. Then the tower broke in half and it then went under the water. A man ran after it, his shirt was yellow and his shorts were blue,but at his right leg there's what looks like a metal fish net that goes down to his ankle, his hair was dirty blonde, his eyes were a color of the ocean, as there goes the same way as the sword, blue as the water's, and forged from the waters. "Hey wait, come back!" screemed Fox. The man did not hesitate and went into the water. They looked around for survivors, but saw a group of people fighting a huge demon.

A guy with red hair and a bandana tied on his forehead was fighting, he had baggy yellow pants and shirt, and his weapon was a bumpy ball, Another man was fighting with a sword called the katana, he was a old person, he had on was red cloak with no hood, but a colar that sticks up,his pants were black, he wore sunglasses, and his hair was black. Then a girl in a black dress was fighting, she didn't have a weapon, but her dark magic is very powerful, her hair was also black. The next girl fought with her knuckles, she had a ribbon on her hair, her hair was brown it was rather short, she had tight shorts that were blue, and her shirt was whitish- yellow, her eyes were swirly green. Then another girl with a staff was fighting with them. She looked nice, her hair was dirty blonde, her eyes were blue as sapphires, her shirt is white and her skirt is blue.

Fox started shooting, Link tried attacking head-on, but the creature stomped and a earthquake pushed them away, and the other's. It's mouth was ready to throw something at them and went toward Link. He got up, he took out his sword and dodged the attack. It still came right at him though, throwing purple radiant blasts. His thought quarreled him. Somehow he felt powers that seemed wasn't real, he thought that maybe he should just stand there and hit it, but his other thoughts told him it would be suicide. And while he was thinking he stopped, giving the thing a perfect aim. It shot out and all that they heard was a electric sound hit that was blocked. The creature didn't know what to do but felt the cold air of death.

Yuna got up and took out the dust off her clothes. She went toward them while everyone was getting up and said, " Thank you for your help." They looked at each other and Harry said, "Well we weren't gonna let you guys fight it by yourselves. Umm, by any chance do you know a guy name Tidus?" She looked them some more and replied, "Yes, we know him, he's one of my guardians, he ran in the water though. I don't know why?" She thought some more then said. " Oh yes, my name is Yuna." The three introduced themselves as well and the goup then said their names. The black dressed girl was named Lulu, the other girl was named Rikku, the red head guy's name was Wakka, he has a deep jamaikan voice, but speaks english fluently, and the old man's name was Auron.

She then walked away explaining, " Excuse me, I'll be going to do the sending now." Link then muttered, "What's a sending?" Lulu explained, " It's to get the spirits called pyerflies to the Farplane." Fox then asked, " Where's that?" Rikku then answered, " At Guadosalam, but I don't like that place, I keep my thoughts in my head." Lulu then explained, " It's even where our thoughts are stored at, the ones we forgot and the ones that were new." Tidus then came out of the ocean. "And there he is," said Auron while walking toward him.

"Do you believe me now?" Tidus then paused and answered, "I felt his presence from Sin. Auron chucked knowing that he was right. "But that dosn't mean I believe you." Auron looked down and sighed. "Believe what you must, but the mind will always say what he is now." Auron walked away and Tidus yelled, "I'm not done with you don't run away from me!" Auron still walked saying, "You're the one running."

They both came back to the group and Tidus said with his arms crossed on his back neck. " So, whats next." Harry said quickly, " We need your help. An ancientpower is rising again, and all of us needs to stop it before it's too late."

"Well, we'll think about it." It was dark at night. Yuna came back and said, "Let's go to the moonflow. There's an inn over there. They then followed and made it to the inn. All of them went to sleep except one.

Link awoke in the middle of the night, breathing and sweating hard. He got up, put on his clothes, and went outside to breathe. Light glittered in the sky, everything looked peaceful, until green fog approached. Many people came out of the forest, battle drums were hit. A guy in a skull mask with no wand yelled, "Hell fire!" Fire was burning homes. People were getting out of their homes and the gang came out of the inn.

One of the guys with a wand yelled, " Crucio!" And people were crying in pain, but there was a figure near a masked man that looked like Dark Link. He had blue hair, a blue robe, green eyes, his hair looked kind of spiked, but he had long hair so there was some spots that were spiked, and sharp nails. "Kill them all! Leave no prisoners!" Screemed the figure in a commanding tone.

Tidus yelled, "Seymore!" then took out his sword. Dark Link and Seymore was then teleported in darkness. "We have to get out of here!" yelled Harry. Then he held his forehead in pain. "What's wrong," asked Link in fast way. "No... no it can't be!" Another figure in a mask shouted, "There they are!" Yuna went in front of them and cried, "Shell!" A anti-magic force field surrounded them all.

One of them bellowed, " Who ever said we're gonna use magic on you! Hell fire!" Then hit the inn. "Let's transport now while we still can," said one of the deatheater's. "The dementor's will finish you off!" They transported back. Link tried to find the mirror, but it wasn't in his pockets.

"My equipment is in there!" Then he ran in the burning building. Dead burnt bodies were left in the inn. He tried opening a door, but it was so hot that he burned his hand. "Damn, forgot where i was at." He kicked the door, but nothing was in the room. "Where is it?" He kicked another door, but it didn't budge. Wood came down to the cieling, he rolled out of the way and a explosion hit the wall, creating another way in the room. He went in that way saw his equipment and put all of it on him.

Link was having trouble breathing and started choking in smoke. Crackle of fire then started sound like laughter. Then the fire turned into a human figure. " I see you're having trouble breathing. Let the undead make you breathless..." He then murmured words that doesn't sound like words at all and evaporated in the smoke.

He got himelf up and started to walk dazedly out of the room. He held his head an tried to shake off the drowsiness. Then out of nowhere a burnt zombie bit his neck from the back. Link sreamed in pain, and elbowed it to get off of him. He then turned around to then stab it hardin the chest. He then gasped by the horrid smell of burnt skin and gooey blood that is coming out of the zombie. It then fell to the ground, but was still moving. Link then stabbed it once more to finish it off.

As he staggered through the burning hallways. More were in the way to get out of the hallway. "Stay away!" yelled Link striking them randomly. But when he striked one of them. Another then jumped to attack. Link saw what was about to happen and with a jolt of strength he blocked it with his shield. The shield then gotten heavier after that. Fire then exploded onto the zombie's and was pushed by the force of the explosion. He then tried to get himself up, and started to get to the enterance.

Screams of hopeless horrors also known as the dementors were sucking the life out his friends. Harry tried to mumur some words, but one of the dementors pushed the wand out of his hand and he stated to collapse. "Hurry!" his mind said within a jolt of sadness and rage combined. He was about to use the mirror, but his hand with the mirror was pushed from the dementors. After everything, he thouht of death now.

Fears were with him, when he saw his life pass by within a second, and then he turned his head to see Sin. The thing that he saw in the afternoon. With that the thing started to kill the dementors. But was too late because one was getting to Link. He took out his sword, but then saw something strange. Their were writing on the blade. He then read it out loud. "POWERFUL BEINGS FROM THE WORLD, NONE WILL LIVE IN THIS WORLD, ROT AND DECAY FROM MIST TO MIST, LET TIME STOP FOR EVERY MINUTE YOU MISSED!" Light from the blade pushed out a wave of power. Creating the sword to float in the air.

"What happened?" he asked himself, seeing everything froze in place. He then picked up the mirror and went back to the sword to touch it to make time move again. As things were very wierd and hopeless, they will now rest in the chamber's until ready for departure.

* * *

Brother: Just to not make you think hard, it meant when he got the mirror it means they transported back. k? 

Sister: Oh. Well if you're done with this part that means...

Brother: Yes your favorite people will now be in the story for next chapter.

Sister: YES! YAHOOO!

Navi: R & R please.

Hermione: See you soon.

Ron: (stuffed with food) Yes... see you soooooon.


End file.
